Cato's Revenge
by Legend Of Tacos
Summary: Battle on the Cornucopia turns into a nightmare for Katniss. Katniss x Cato


*Swish*

The string to the bow went loose as the silver arrow soared across the sky. In that moments time I heard the sound of an arrow piercing through the skin of a man. I get excited cause if the arrow hit Cato, Peeta and I get to go Home together!

I look up excitement and adrenaline flowing through me. I look up and all of that energy disappears, The arrow I shot was inside of Peeta's neck. I fell down, that noise was the arrow hitting Peeta. Everything that I had just disappeared into that single shot.

Cato, Whose face is as surprised as mine was, Snaps out of his trance and let's Peeta fall into the pack of mutts as he laughed. After that all I heard was screaming, sounding like a boy was choking on his own blood,  
>from down below the Cornucopia.<p>

After the screaming stopped, I finally let out a small wimper. "Peeta" I say. Right after I say that I feel a slam on the back if my head as the world went dark.

When I woke up it was night time, and I was at a camp leaning against a tree tied up. I look around thinking it was,  
>all just a dream. That Peeta never died and it never happened.<p>

"Peeta!" I shout. "Peeta help I'm tied up!" I call again. Right after I call for the third time a pain goes through my head as I realise there is a bump on it.

"So it wasn't a dream" I wisper to myself. "No this can't be happening" I then scream, but then hear rustling near the fire but I couldn't see who it was. I try to look harder and a dark figure appears.

"There is no use, he is dead. You killed him, Remember?" The figure said as he stepped into the light where I could see him. Cato. Of all people, It had to be him I was tied to a tree with.

"W-What are you going to do with me? Kill me? If so make it fast please!" I say as the heat inside of me builds up.  
>I didn't care if I was going to die, I have nothing left to go back for, except Prim but Gale and Peeta's dad can take care of her.<p>

"Oh I'm going to do more than just kill you. I wan't you to feel the pain and misery of Death." He says while he pulls out his knife and walks over to me.

"If your going to cut me, go ahead" I say with force, trying to get him to think I won't care and have him just kill me on the spot. "Go ahead make cuts all over my body" I scream again for all of Panem to hear.

"Oh little Katniss, I'm not going to cut you. You have a lot to learn" He says in a calm way. A creepy smile is planted on his face.

Now I am confused, If he isn't going to kill me nor cut me, what will he do? "What are you going to do then? Scare me with that knife?" I say a little less force and a hint of fear in my voice. I break a few sweats, from the heat of the fire and that I am scared of what he is going to do to me.

"Haha, That is a surprise!" He kneels infront of me and puts the knife up to me neck. I can feel the blade that will be my death, or at least I hope.

"So, if you are go-going to cut my throut, J-Just get it over with already!" I scream at Cato, But also scared of what will happen to me.

"You look a little hot don't you? Let me take care of that!" He pulls the knife into the air and swishes down. I hear a tear and some pain. So is this what it feels like to have a knife running through your skin? I wait for the pain to settle in, but it never does.

I look at him and he is smiling, looking at my chest. I guess he must be proud of what he did to my skin. I look down and notice there is no cut, but there is a cut in my shirt. My brown and green bra is the only thing that is showing right now on my chest, my shirt is torn and folded open on each side.

"What are you doing you perverted freak!" I scream at him, not caring that I wake other tributes cause there are none left but Cato and I.

"I'm torturing you, Silly Katniss. I am going to take everything away from you." He says in a calm voice.

He sets down his knife and plants one hand on my right breast. He then plays with it a little laughing at the same time. He then takes his other hand and plays with the other. He sits down and the puts his hand under my left bra,  
>then squeezes my left breast really hard. Cato then plays with my nipple till it's hard then repeats with the other breast.<p>

"Wow getting hard already? I knew you were a little whore ever since you set foot on that stage" he says. He then pulls my bra up, not able to take it off cause of my hands tied behind my back. He then licks my right nipple and plays with my left breast. He bites it and it causes me to scream. He then kisses my crevasse and then backs away.

"W-What are you going to do now? Please just kill me and get it over with Please!" I am now begging him, terrified of what is going to happen next.

"Oh isn't it obvious of what is going to happen next?" He askes. He takes his knife again and cuts my pants so he can remove them, revealing my matching panties. "Nice style, perfect for a girl like you" He says smiling.

He rubs my vagina roughly as I try to keep a scream in. I am wincing and I can tell he knows cause he then smirks.  
>After he is satisfied with that he pulls down my panties and then smiles at the untouched vagina he sees. He rubs it softly at first admiring it, but then he speeds up and I huff out air really fast so he doesn't notice.<p>

"You have a beautiful pussy Katniss, Shame it has to be broken in this kind of way." He says not moving his eyes away from it. And then all I feel is something entering inside me and I notice he put his finger in. I breath a lot harder than I ever have in my life. He inserts 2 and I let out a few moans as he smiles.

"You like this don't you? I know you do!" He says. I really don't. But I don't want it to get worse than it already is. He then inserts 3 and now I am moaning non-stop. Then he stops abruptly. I look down as he stands up and strips off his jeans and boxers.

"Please No, anything but that PLEASE!" I beg. But right after he smiles at me the world goes blurry. I scream so loud the Mockingjays stop singing. I keep screaming as my vision clears and I look down and see him thrusting his dick in and out of me, but not all the way.

"P-Please AAAAHHH S-Stop th- AAAHHHH This!" I beg and scream at the same time. As this goes on as it feels like for hours or it could have been days, I notice something he forgets about. The knife he used. I try to reach for it and I can't reach. Lucky he didn't notice. I could probably reach it but that means having to have Cato fully inside of me, and that could break me forever.

"Ah fuck yes, your pussy is so tight, Keep screaming like the whore you are Katniss" He says as I scream. I'm going to take the chance I can't stand this anymore. In his next thrust I lodge myself as far down inside of him as I can,  
>and it feels like he is all the way at my stomach. I grab the knife and hide my hand as I cut the ropes.<p>

"Oh, you wan't more? I'll finish breaking you now Katniss" He says. The pain is lifted as he takes out his dick.  
>I sigh in relief only for the world to get blurry again. He put it inside my other hole! I scream in agony as he goes all out inside of it. I somehow manage to cut loose at the same time and try to suck up the pain. I feel him getting warmer and he the puts his dick back in my vagina.<p>

"I'm almost there Katniss!" He screams. I am still screaming in pain as this is going on. Then I feel it. His fluids entering me. It is so warm and I let out another long scream as this happens. After he takes his dick out, the pain is released and I take the chance. I stab his neck with the knife.

"H-How did you?" He manages as he collapses over to his side. I lay there in relief as the anthem goes off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The 74th Hunger Games winner, Katniss Everdeen!" Says the voice from the sky. I lay there being viewed from all over Panem like I am now. 


End file.
